Gracious and Glorious
Gracious and Glorious are Seraphim of the First Sphere within the Hierarchy of Laguna. Physically and in terms of their available attacks, these angels are very similar to Grace and Glory. Hierarchy of Laguna "Within the nine ranks of the angelic hierarchy, the highest ranking Seraphim are charged with governing the love and zeal for the Creator. The pure white armored Gracious and the black armor-clad Glorious are often sighted in pairs; however, their existence itself remains legend, subject to rumors of varied veracity. Supposedly gifted with incredible god-like powers, there are no records of Gracious or Glorious appearing on the battlefield of evil; however, it is said this is because a mere taste of their power is enough to destroy the world, devastating all its path - both the record and the record-keeper." Battle information Gracious and Glorious are essentially stronger versions of Grace and Glory. They are immune to the effects of Witch Time. Strategy Bayonetta can use Witch Time despite these enemies' resistance to it if she is equipped with the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa. Recommended weapons Gracious and Glorious should not be faced with weak or slow weapons equipped (Kulshedra, Scarborough Fair, Lt. Col. Kilgore, or Durga Fire). Instead, it is recommended that Bayonetta use any of the following weapons to break through these enemies' defenses: *'Durga Lightning': While it does not deal with heavy damage, Durga's lightning form is swift, and its Charge Modifier has a high chance of staggering Gracious and Glorious. *'Shuraba': This weapon possesses great speed and range, as well as powerful Wicked Weave attacks. *'Odette': This weapon gives Bayonetta a much-needed boost in speed and mobility. Its ability to freeze enemies makes fighting Gracious and Glorious a bit easier, as well. *'Sai Fung': This weapon has a high stagger rate; it is also swift and possesses powerful Wicked Weave attacks. Etymology The term gracious means "courteous, kind, and pleasant." In Christianity, it refers to a "showing of divine grace." The term glorious means "having, worthy of, or bringing fame or admiration" or "having a striking beauty or splendor that evokes feelings of delighted admiration." Mythology In Christianity, Seraphim are the highest order of angels. They are the closest to God; they tend to His throne, where they sing hymns to Him. Gallery Gracious & Glorious.png|Gracious and Glorious as they appear in the Hierarchy of Laguna GraciousGallery.png|An in-game model of Gracious as it appears in Bayonetta GloriousGallery.png|An in-game model of Glorious as it appears in Bayonetta GraciousTortureAttack.png|Gracious, caught in a vice summoned via Torture Attack Gracious&GloriousArena.png|The platform on which Bayonetta faces the second pair of Gracious and Glorious 1451466583339.jpg Trivia *Gracious and Glorious are the only angels not to be introduced via a cutscene, this is due to schedule restrictions, for the same reason, Gracious and Glorious were modeled directly and no design sketches of them exist. *Unlike their weaker counterparts, Grace and Glory, Gracious and Glorious do not wear masks. Instead, they have human-like faces. *Gracious and Glorious are ranked as First Sphere Seraphim, in the Hierarchy of Laguna, yet the halos they possess are those of the Second Sphere. =Navigation= Category:First Sphere Angels Category:Bayonetta Category:Mini Bosses Category:Hierarchy of Laguna